Dark Memories
by dreamlessnights
Summary: (Kai’s P.O.V) I’ve always had a dark past, never to be revealed. Running, not knowing where I'm going. Lost, hiding in the shadows, while hiding my emotions...until someone came and opened all the secrets, pain, and feelings..Vote for KaiHil, Rei, or


DLN: Ha-ha! A reviewer had told me to make a fic out of my poem Shadows Of My Past, and I will. This will be my first actual dark fic so if it's really bad, sorry. I always apologize before I start the fic in case it's awful, lol. Anyway, there will be a poll at the end so keep your eyes peeled. Here's the summary.

Summary: (Kai's P.O.V) Why do I keep having flashbacks of my past? I've always had a dark past, never to be revealed. Never to be spoken about. Always running, not knowing where I was going. Lost, hiding in the shadows, while hiding my emotions...until someone came and opened all the secrets, pain, and feelings...deep in my heart... (It's either Kai/ Hil or Kai/ Ty, haven't decided)

DLN: I have a thing for dark fics now, lol, and I'm not in a depressed mood either lol. Here's the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or Kai's past... Sniff So sad...

DLN: Here's the chappie. I'll be repeating lines from my poem and summary just to warn you. I'm also sorry if I'm doing Kai's past wrong. This is my version, remember? Also, this takes place two years after the incident with the first season, but just forget there was no third season and this is it, k? (In this fic, his grandfather trains him himself, not Boris.)

Chapter One 

"Come on! You wimp! Weakling!" A man shouted insults at a blue-hair boy, while taking out a whip and whipping it painfully on the boy's poor back.

"No." The blue hair boy whispered, looking up, his eyes filled with fear. "Please, no more." He reached out his bruised hand to try and grab the blade that was a few inches away from him, but before he can even touch the blade he collapsed onto the floor, making muffled noises.

"I thought you were better then that." The man growled angrily, whipping him once again. "I'm ashamed to call you my grandson, Kai."

"But Grandfather, I..." Kai started but was interrupted with another whip. He winced from the pain.

"You are to show no emotions." Kai's grandfather (He doesn't seem like one...) ordered, glaring at the poor little boy. "Now get your blade quickly!"

Kai whimpered, closed his eyes, and then opened them again. He weakly tried to get up on his knees but before he could reach the blade he felt sharp rocks on his back. Knowing it was his grandfather, trying to make it harder for him, he tried to ignore it and continued what he was doing. His fingers finally grasped around the blade and he weakly put in on his launcher.

"Well launch it already!" The man shouted his voice hurting Kai's ears.

Kai grabbed the ripcord and pulled it, but because he was feeling so weak, the blade didn't spin but just fell to the ground, along with Kai.

"Ugh!" The man shouted. "You can't even spin a blade. You're worthless!" He glanced over at Kai, who was trembling on the ground, and then he smirked. The smirk turned into laughter, then it became louder and louder, while it kept echoing in Kai's ears. Along with the words worthless... worthless... he was worthless...

Kai's P.O.V 

I sat up from my bed quickly, the words worthless still echoing in my ears loudly. I glanced around Tyson's dojo, cold sweat trickling down the side of my face. I tried to soothe down the heavy pants I was breathing. "No emotion..." I thought.

The dream that I had just had, or should I say nightmare, was not exactly a dream. It was real. It had actually happened to me. Memories from my past...

People say the future is all that matters. Once you get the past over with, it's all gone. Just disappears. I don't believe that. It's not true. No matter what, you past will always come back. Haunting you, scaring you, making you feel like its happening all over again.

My past as a little kid, wasn't exactly what you call normal, and especially not what you call perfect. Instead of getting to play or fool around like all the other younger boys, I was being trained by my grandfather.

Trained at the abbey, with many years of torture to come. Trained to show no emotions, no feelings, to turn into a lone wolf. That was exactly what I had become. I was an experiment to him, however. To help him try to take over the world.

His plan failed two years ago. To make a long story short, it was when The Demolition Boys, Tala, Bryan, Ian, and Spencer went to the world tournament. Tyson battled Tala and Tyson won. Voltaire was then sent to jail.

I thought it was all over when he was sent to jail. Everything would just be gone, but I was wrong. Very wrong. I've been having flashbacks and dreams of my childhood.

Sometimes I would even blank out in the middle of a conversation because I was having a flashback, but they weren't ordinary flashbacks, like the one where you would see just visions.

I can actually feel the pain. Feel it happening over and over again, right before my eyes.

At first I ignored it, but the events just became worsened, each time I saw them... felt them...

I stretched me arms and yawned, then finally stumbled off the bed and looked over at the clock next to my dresser. It read 6:30 am.

"Early as usual." I sighed, then changed my clothes, brushed my teeth, and came back to my room to get Dranzer.

As I held Dranzer in my hand, I stared at my wonderful blade. Dranzer was my truest friend. I could tell her (is it a her?) anything, and she'll always listen intently.

I put Dranzer in my pocket lightly and walked downstairs, to the background, to train at the bey-dish.

I placed Dranzer on my launcher, and launched it perfectly into the bowl. I practiced Dranzer's speed for a while until I heard footsteps behind me. (I'm not good at this blade stuff. O.O)

I turned around quickly to find Rei rubbing his eyes sleepily at me. "Morning, Kai." The neko-jin greeted lazily. (I just picked Rei, because he was the first person that came to mind, lol.)

I raised my hand, as I called Dranzer back to my hand and put her back in my pocket. "Hi."

"Practicing again?" Rei grinned.

"Like I always say." I responded. "Practice makes perfect."

Rei shook his head, smiling. "In this case, you must be Mr. Perfection, ne?"

"Of course. Somebody has to be." I answered, a smirk placed on my face.

I heard Rei laugh softly then turn to me again. "So Kai, how..."

But I didn't get to hear the rest of Rei's sentence. Everything drifted off from there. My vision started spinning, and getting blurry. I started getting dizzy. Random images flashing in my mind.

Oh no. Another flashback. Not right here... not right now...

Flashback 

"This is punishment for being so weak." Boris smirked as he threw Kai into a dark and musty room.

Kai watched with horrified eyes, as the door slammed shut, leaving him alone.

"Let me out!" Kai screamed, pounding his fists on the door. "Let me out!"

Grabbing the handle, he pulled with all his strength. It refused to move. Again he shouted and slammed his hands against the wooden door until the flesh stung so bad he had to stop. Fighting back tears, he dropped to his knees, moaning with horror.

"Please. "Kai whispered. "Please open the door."

Twisting around, Kai stared into the dark depths of the room. Kai's eyes searched the darkness, as if waiting for some unspeakable kind of horror to occur.

A long time passed, and Kai fell into a kind of sleep. Then Kai woke up with a start. His body was now so cold that his teeth rattled, and Kai wondered if he could actually die in this terrible place.

He pictured bodies buried behind the walls that surrounded me. Then Kai thought of rats. Were they waiting in the darkness? Waiting to feast on his dead body?

"No." He moaned. "This can't be true. It's a nightmare... it must be..."

End Flashback 

Kai's P.O.V

"Kai! Kai!"

I felt hands on my shoulder shaking me violently. I snapped out of my trance to see Rei staring at me with concerned eyes.

"Kai! Are you okay?" Rei asked, his words coming out fast and jumbled.

"Huh?" I rubbed my head. I felt so dizzy. Everything was spinning... "I think so..."

"What happened back there?"

"I don't know..." I shook my head lightly, to get the feeling out of my mind. "I just spaced out. That's all."

Rei frowned. "But this is so unlike you."

"I said I'm fine Rei. Don't worry about me." I muttered as I pushed his arm away, which was trying to comfort me, and walked back to the dojo.

Why did I keep having these flashbacks? Did they mean anything?

"Kai!" A cherry voice cried out.

I turned around to see Max. I should have known, from the tone of his voice.

"What do you want, Max?" I growled.

"Cheez." Max pouted. "Someone's grumpy today."

I rolled my eyes as a reply.

"Well, just wanted to tell you, Kenny was looking for you. Bye!" Max grinned then ran to Tyson's kitchen.

Just before Max left, I heard another voice yell, "KAI!"

I turned around and saw Tyson staring at me.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

Tyson opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it.

"What is it that you want?" I glared at him, but not to my fullest potential...yet.

Tyson gave a weak sniff, before uttering, "I'm hungry."

My right eye started twitching, as my mind pondered if I could just commit murder and kill him now, or do it in a more secluded spot. But before I could make up my mind, Hilary came bursting through the doors.

"Tyson!" Hilary screeched. "You left your room without making the bed."

Tyson stared at Hilary as if she was crazy and responded, in a whiny voice, "But Hilary, it's just one little messy bed-sheet."

Hilary glared daggers at Tyson and shouted back, "One messy bed-sheet can turn into a messy room. Then a messy house, and that can turn into a messy town, and that can turn into a messy world!"

Tyson gave her a weird look. "Um, I think your overreacting, Hilary, because technically I..."

"Ugh!" Hilary grabbed Tyson's arm and yanked it, as he gave a cry of surprisement and a hint of pain. "You're coming with me." She tried pulling him through the door, which was slightly hard because he was holding onto the door hinges shouting curses at her. She finally succeeded and pulled him to his room where you could still hear cries of horror.

I gave a sigh of relief. I would have to thank Hilary later. If she didn't drag Tyson away, I might would have just committed a murder.

I was about to go back to my room when yet again, I heard another voice call out my name, but more timid then Max's, and less lazy then Tyson's.

What was this? Did annoy Kai Hiwatari day come and no one told me about it. I turned around, growling angrily at Kenny who was staring at me, nervously.

"Um, hi Kai." Kenny smiled awkwardly.

I sighed in frustration. "Okay. Just tell me what you wanted to so I could go to my room in peace."

Kenny took a deep breath then straightened his shirt. I could see that he was taking his sweet time and I was getting annoyed. "Okay." Kenny finally said. He stopped for a moment and glanced over at me. "Do you think you can take this?"

"Kenny!" I groaned. "I'm not the one who's scared of thunderstorms am I?"

Kenny blushed. "I don't get scared of thunderstorms!" He argued then stopped and thought for a while, and muttered, "Sometimes."

I rolled my eyes. "Just tell me!"

"Just don't get alarmed or anything, okay?"

"Do I ever do?"

"True."

"Just frigging tell me!"

"Okay..." Kenny said, like for the tenth time. "Kai..."

I leaned forward a bit, my ears waiting to hear the important news.

"Kenny finally whispered, "Voltaire's back..."

DLN: Okie, that's the chapter. Sorry, if you didn't like it, lol. Okie, here's the poll.

Poll: Which pairing would you like to be in the fic?

Kai/ Rei

Kai/ Tyson

Kai/ Hilary

DLN: Take your pick, and choose well. Review if you wish to. Bye for now!


End file.
